


SPN Challenge:- It Never Rains But It Pours

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Weekly Challenge, word:- run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- run.The rain is lashing down in the cemetery where the brothers have to deal with a dig, salt and burn. Not the most pleasurable way of passing the night.





	SPN Challenge:- It Never Rains But It Pours

'It's like the rain-god was waiting for us to start digging before he let loose with the worst downpour I can remember!'' Dean growled as the brothers made a run through the waterlogged cemetery.

'Yeah, the grave kept filling with water quicker than we shovelled it out. And we wasted a ton of accelerant getting the bones to burn,' Sam chuckled.

'Don't know wht you're finding to laugh about, Sammy. Good thing my Baby's up ahead, though she's NOT gonna be happy at getting her seats wet.'

Gripping the handle, Dean pulled the door open and tumbled in.

Just as Sam went to do the same, he heard a feeble whimper.

Drawing his gun, he peered into the darkness but other than the sheet of pounding rain, he saw nothing. The sound repeated itself and glancing down, he noticed a furry little ball huddled against the Impala's front tire.

:

When Sam eventually slid into the car, Dean stared at him in astonishment. 'Dude, you must really love getting rained on…. Wait…what the hell's that?'

Sam's huge hand was clasped around tiny, sodden, black kitten. 'I found it outside. Poor thing was shivering with the cold. I kinda felt sorry for it.'

Dean passed a hand through his sopping wet hair. 'Dude if…. that... takes a piss in the car, you'll be cleaning it up with your tongue.'

Sam's eye-roll was eloquently unconcerned. Stretching out his arm, he snagged a towel from the rear seat and wrapped it gently around the mewling kitten.

'I'll let it loose back at the bunker after it's dried out,' he promised, while Dean drove off grumbling about freaky, bleeding-heart, little brothers.


End file.
